


flutter

by kontent



Series: hand in hand [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Fae & Fairies, Fae Angus MacGyver, Fake Science, First Meetings, Gen, Human Jack Dalton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent
Summary: Jack knows he should stop staring. But there is something about this man. Something different. Something that makes Jack stop and stare.





	flutter

**Author's Note:**

> _“He was entrancing, with that epicene beauty which in extreme youth sings aloud for love and withers at the first cold wind.”_  
>  ― Evelyn Waugh

Jack knows he should stop staring. But there is something about this man. Something different. Something that makes Jack stop and stare. He’s Jack’s age, maybe a little younger, and he looks nothing like the middle-aged scientist Jack had imagined he’d be working with. His lab coat rolled up to his elbows, giving Jack a good look at the muscles shifting in his forearms. There are streaks of grease on the coat and on his left arm, and his fingers are tinkering with a mechanical device Jack doesn’t recognize.

The other man seems to notice him staring, and raises his head to look at him - his eyes blue and bright. They remind Jack of the sky back in Texas on a hot summer day, not a single cloud to be seen.

The air shifts slightly, and Jack’s gaze flickers behind the man. His wings are blue, reminding Jack of the surface of the ocean - shimmering, fragile. They are thin, the chitin membrane almost see-through. Even at this distance, Jack can tell that his eyes and his wings have the same colour - only his wings are paler, almost washed out, or like stained glass. 

Jack wants to run his fingers all over them - but he won’t, because that seems really inappropriate.

The other man starts blushing thanks to Jack staring at him, and his wings flutter, curling in on themselves. “Uh, hi?”

Jack snaps out of it, his face flooding a bright red. “Sorry, I’m… I’m new and I’m just not used to…” He gestures to his wings, biting his lip. He can feel his cheeks burning, and he knows the blush doesn’t look as cute as it looks on the man. Jack tends to look like a tomato, not like a faint pink rose to drape itself over his cheekbones.

The other man’s face stretched into a smile, a dimple on his left cheek showing. “It’s okay. You’re not the only one - most humans take a few days to get used to it.”

Jack can imagine why. The wings remind Jack of dragonfly wings, so utterly delicate it takes his breath away. He tries to remember his manners and steps forward to extend a hand. “Jack Dalton. I’m with the Phoenix Foundation.”

The other man puts… whatever that is he’s tinkering with, down and shakes his hand. His hand is warm, not as rough as Jack’s, but he clearly works with his hands a lot. Looking at the disaster of a workroom around him, Jack could have pieced that together a little earlier, if he’s being honest. But the wings had been so distracting.

“Angus MacGyver, but please just call me Mac.”


End file.
